Te estaré esperando mi amada
by Alex197
Summary: Haruka no sabia que ella estaría ahí pero descubrira algo que traman los dos pequeños gemelos


MEIKO: LA PRIMERA ALICIA ERA VALIENTE CON UNA ESPADA EN MANO , LLEFO A WORDELAND CORTANDO EN PEDAZOS A VARIAS VICTIMAS TRAZO UN CAMINO DE UN ROJO CARMESI ESTA ALICIA EN LA PROFUNDIDAD DE LOS BOSQUES TERMINO ENCERRADA COMO LOS PERCADORES PERO, EN ESE CAMINO DE LOS BOSQUES NO HABIA MODO DE CONOCER SU EXISTENCIA.

HARUKA:LA SEGUNDA ALICIA ERA DE CARACTER NOBLE LLEGO ENTORNANDO UNA CANCION AL PAIS DE WORDELAND LLENANDOLO TODO DE SONIDOS CREO UN MUNDO EMFERMIZO ESTA ALICIA ERA UNA UNA FLOR DE ROSA Y HA MUERTO POR EL DISPARO DE UN HOMBRE LOCO LE FLORECIO UNA ROSA, ROJO CARMESI AMADA Y APRECIADA POR TODOS, ESTA FLOR SOLITARIA SE MARCHITA A LO LEJOS.

MIKU:LA TERCERA ALICIA ERA UNA JOVENCITA CON UNA FIGURA FINA, APARECIO EN WORDELAND AL SEDUCIR A VARIA GENTE CREO UN EXTRA O PAIS.  
ESTA ALICIA ERA REINA DE ESE PAIS FUE POSEIDA POR UN SUE O RETORCIDO VIO SU CUERPO PODRIDO, Y ESTUVO ASUSTADA DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO UN NUEVO REINO FUE CREADO EN LA CIMA DEL PAIS.

RIN Y LEN:MIENTRAS,DOS I OS SEGUIAN EL CAMINO DEL BOSQUE TOMARON EL TE BAJO EL ARBOL DE ROSAS CON UNA INVITACION DEL CASTILLO QUE ERA UN AS DE CORAZONES.

LA CUARTA ALICIA ERAN LOS HERMANOS GEMELOS LLEGARON POR CURIOSIDAD A WORDELAND ATRAVESARON VARIAS PUERTAS ACABABAN DE LLEGAR HACE POCO.  
LA HERMANA MAYOR OBSTINADA Y EL HERMANO SABIO FUERON LOS MAS CERCANOS EN LLEGAR A ALICIA...  
LOS DOS NUNCA DESPERTARON DEL SUE O Y AUN VAGAN POR WORDELAND.

Kaito:Los felicito y haruka cantaste muy bien Haruka:Gracias kaito

Kaito:bueno chicos debemos ir al areopuerto a regoger a unas personas para que hagan un concierto aqui pero silmulteaneo

Rin: me parece perfecto y a ustedes no (voltea y ve a len y a meiko)  
Len y Meiko:nos parece bien *dijieron al uniso* Kaito:por que no vamos en la limosina

Haruka:lo siento pero yo no voy a poder ir *mirando a kaito*

Rin y Len:nosotros si podemos ir y tu vas a ir meiko? *los tres mirando a meiko*

Meiko:lo siento pero ire a compa ar a haruka *mirando a los dos rubios y kaito*

Kaito:no importa bueno rin len nos vamos *sonriendo* haru meiko es mejor que vengan a las 3pm

Haruka:ok ok no somos ni os peque os ademas son las 9am nos dara tiempo de sobra kaito *sonriendo con galanteria*

Rin: a donde van a ir chicos? *con curiosida*

Len: cierto a donde van *con picaria*

Meiko: eh? vamos a tomar un cafe luego vamos al centro comercial para comprarle algo de ropa a haruka n_n

Haruka: si tiene razon no tengo mucha ropa a qui entonces vamos a comprar *mirando a los dos rubio y a kaito*

Rin y Len: si claro a tomar un cafe y al centro comercial *mirandolos incredulos*

Kaito:rin len dejelos en paz ademas no me hagan contarles algo sobre ustedes dos *mirando hacia otro lado con picardia*

Len: eh cof cof cof *atorandose con un jugo que traia en la mano* ok los dejamos en paz

*Rin estaba roja como un tomate sin creerle a kaito lo que dijo*

Meiko: jajajaja bueno haruka vamonos ya antes de que estos dos tortolos *mirando a rin y a len* hagan algo indebido

Haruka: ok mm bueno kaito nos vemos a las 3pm qui

Kaito:ok nos vemos a las 3pm ni os tortolos vamonos ya

Rin y Len: ok hasta luego chicos *despidiendose*

Meiko y Haruka se van en el auto de Haruka y se van a tomar un cafe mientras que Kaito,Rin y Len se van a la limosina para buscar a las personas del aureopuerto

Haruka:*suspiro* meiko es cierto que tu y kaito salen *mirando a su acompa ante de cabello rojo*

Meiko:no salimos ademas lo considero un amigo nada mas que eso por que lo preguntas *mirando hacia la rubia*

Haruka: no lo se len me ah contado que ama mucho a rin pero sabe como decircelo y quiero ayudarle *mirando directamente a los ojos de meiko*

Meiko:tambien rin me acontado que ama mucho a len ademas por que no les ayudamos *tambien mirando mirando directamente los ojos de haruka*

Len:hmm se estan tardando y me estoy aburriendo

Rin:cuando no te aburres len *mirando hacia su gemelo*

Kaito: rin len no peleen *mirandolos a los dos rubios*

Rei:serena tonta! fijate a donde caminas :pegandole a la rubia de chonguitos*

Serena: auhh rei no me pegues *ense andole la lengua*

Rei: yo que culapa tengo que seas una tonta *ense andole la lengua*

Lita:chicas calmecen estamos en el aureporto y todos nos ven *con una gota en el sien*

Amy: tiene razon *con gotita en la cabeza al igual que luna que esta en sus brazos*

Mina:no importa *con estrellitas en los ojos* todos podran admirar mi belleza *todos con gatas en la cabeza*

Darien: serena , rei calmesen serena tu no eres tona y rei tranquilizate

Michiru: darien auque les digas eso no se calmaran *poniendo su mano en el hombro del peli-negro*

Hotaru:hasle caso darien nunca cambiaran

Setsuna:si cambiaran pero cuando serena sea la neo reina serenity

*mina, ,luna,artemis,darien,michiru,hotaru y setsuna estan viendo como serena y rei pelean*

Kaito: son ellas miren *se alando a un grupo de cinco jovencitas a un chico y a otras tres chicas*

Len,Rin: *mirando donde se ala kaito* tienes razon kaito-nii *decian los dos gemelos al uniso*

Kaito:vamos *caminan seguido por los dos gemelos*

Meiko: mira la hora haruka vamos al centro comercial

Haruka:hmm encerio debo de ir meiko *hace un puchero *

Meiko: si haruka debemos ir por que no tienes ropa *mirando a la rubia*

Haruka:ok *suspira*

Y SE LA PASARON HASTA LAS 2:30 COMPRANDO ROPA PARA HARUKA

Kaito:Hola! :D

Rin,Len: Hola :D

Todos los chicos:eh?

Kaito: Hola mi nombre es Kaito shion y ellos dos son Rin y Len kagamine Te... *los dos rubios interrupen a kaito*

Rin y Len: Hola :D

Todos los chicos: Hola

Serena:Hola mi nombre es serena tsukino

Rei: Hola soy rei hino

Lita: Hola soy lita kino

Amy: Hola soy amy mizuno

Mina: Hola soy la futura actriz y cantante mina aino! *formando con sus dedos el signo de paz*

Darien:ehh hola soy darien chiba

Setsuna:hola mucho gusto setsuna meioh *extiende la mano*

*kaito extiende tambien la mano y la aprieta* Kaito:mucho gusto *sonrie*

Hotaru:hola soy hotaru tomoe *sonrie*

Michiru:hola mucho gusto yo soy michiru kaioh

Kaito: *se sorprende al escuchar su nombre* mucho gusto srt kaioh

Michiru:porfavor digame michiru

Kaito: ok michiru por favoy podemos or a la limosina *sonrie*

Rin:para que conoscan la casa vocaloid

*todos asienten*  
ACOMPA AN A KAITO,RIN Y LEN A LA LIMOSINA Y SE DIRIJEN A LA CASA VOCALOID

Haruka:bueno almenos llegamos a tiempo antes de las 3:00pm ahora que hacemos

Meiko: por que no vamos a tu carto y te pruebas la ropa y me la ense as *le sonrie a la rubia*

Haruka: o-ok *se sonroja levemente* meiko por que no me acompa as *sonrie*

Meiko:ok

*se dirijen a la habitacion de haruka para ponerse la ropa que compraron*

UNA LIMOSINA LLEGA A LA CASA VOCALOID a

Kaito:bueno llegamos

Len le susurra algo a kaito y este asiente

Len y Rin: bueno nosotros nos retiramos nos veremos despues adios *se despiden con la mano y se van*

*las chicas y darien se despiden de los dos rubios*

Serena y Mina: disculapa pero a donde estamos ?

Kaito: estan en la casa vocaloid no se enga en por las aparencias *les gui a el ojo*

****FLASH BACK****  
Haruka:kaito-nii esta casa es muy peque a

Kaito:haru recuerda las aparencias enga an ven vamos adentro

Haruka: hmm ok siempre lo recordare si mejor vamos

Asi dos haruka y kaito entran a la casa vocaloid ****FIN DEL FLAS BACK****

Darien:olle estas bien saca a kaito de sus recuerdos

Kaito: ahh? si estoy bien vamos entren por favor

Len: olle rin no han llegado meiko y haruka es estra o

Rin: si han llegado mira tonto *se ala el garage de atras*

Len:no me digas tonto rin *mira hacia donde se alo rin* si tienes razon bueno deben estar en su cuarto los buscamos

Rin: si

Salen corriendo hacia la casa por la puerta de atras para ingresar

Haruka: meiko me siento rara *viendose en el espejo*

Maiko:claro que no haru a ver solo ponte esto

Haruka esta vestida con un vestido color azul fuerte

Haruka: *va se cambia y se pone como estaba antes*

Meiko a ver ponte este *se alando un vestido rojo que es de meiko*

Haruka: no ya no me quiero probar nada

Meiko vamos haru o si no te forsare *mirandola amenazantemente*

Haruka: eso si me atrapas *sale corriendo seguida por meiko*

Todos entraron a la casa vocaloid cuando eso ollen un estruendo todos va a ver que fue lo que paso

Haruka: auch eso me dolio *levantandose y ayudando a meiko para que tambien se levantara*

Meiko:tu tienes la culpa para que te frenas *rega ando a la joven rubia*

Serena:haruka! *se sorprende

Mina:serena por que dices el nombre de.. *igual que serena se soprendio al ver a haruka*

Kaito:ahh? *confundido* haruka meiko estan bien

Haruka:si estamos bien lo que pasa es que me queria poner "eso" *mirando a kaito* eh cabeza de bombom mina *se sorprende*

Meiko:tu tuviste la culpa para que te frenas ademas "eso" no tiene nada de malo

En ese momento aparecen los demas

Michiru:serena,mina por que gritan *desconcertada* *luego mira a una srt de cabello rojo y lu ego a haruka tenoh*

Haruka:(pensando queeee o.O ella que hace aqui)

Meiko: es mejor que me la lleve a mi cuarto *viendo como palidecio haruka le agarra del brazo y la arrastra hacia su cuarto*


End file.
